Run Pocong Run
by AbracaForte
Summary: Di suatu malam jum'at, malam yang paling dikeramatkan di seantero dunia, di dalam sebuah gang remang-remang sempit, terlihat seorang pemuda berambut keabuan sedang berlari-lari./A fic for Grenade a.k.a. 9D :D Greatness Only At Nine D! :3


Konnichiwa minna! Berjumpa lagi dengan saya Fo si author gaje yang sedeng! Owh waw, lagi-lagi saya publish fic humor garing lagi. Jangan bosen ya membaca fic saya apalagi ngeliat deretan nama saya di archive -_-

Judul fic-nya saya plesetin dari lagunya SNSD alias Girl's Generation yang Run Devil Run. Isi fic-nya nggak ngikutin isi lagunya kok... nanti kalo ngikutin berarti Souji goyang-goyang ala SNSD dong? Jiah, koplak abis, nggak kebayang ntar betapa cucok-nya dia menari-nari The Boys -_-

Sip, enjoy reading dan jangan lupa review!

* * *

><p><strong>Run Pocong Run (c) AbracaForte<strong>

**Persona 4 (c) ATLUS**

.

.

Di suatu malam jum'at, malam yang paling dikeramatkan di seantero dunia, di dalam sebuah gang remang-remang sempit, terlihat seorang pemuda berambut keabuan dengan model rambut bob-dicetak-pake-mangkok-mi-ayam yang sedang berlari-lari.

"Toloooong!" teriak pemuda itu. Pemuda yang bernama Souji Seta dan memiliki nama malam Yu Narukami (lo kira bencong apa punya nama malam? =,=).

Sementara itu di belakang Souji, terlihat sebuah bayangan putih yang mengejarnya. Siapakah yang mengejarnya? Hansip? Ya! Hansip yang ngegrebek bencong mangkal! (PREET *author digrebek massa*) Tidak, yang mengejarnya adalah sebuah lontong raksasa jumbo yang loncat-loncat dan memakai kain kafan bak pocong. Tunggu, pocong? Ih itu POCONG BENERAAAN! FO MAU KABUR AJAAAH! *Fo ditahan sama hansip*

"Tidak! Jangan kejar aku om pocong! Aku salah apa?" seru Souji sambil berlari-lari. Souji, guk guk guk! Kemari! Guk guk gu—AAAH BERHENTI MENGEJAR FO! *author dikejar anjing tetangga* Hm, ya gitulah susahnya jadi orang cantik, kemana-mana selalu dikejar-kejar! Hohohoho—uph *author disumpel kain kafan sama om pocong* (Souji: "Idih pede banget lo... muka kayak botol kecap aja bangga selangit!"/Fo: "Bodo, capcus!")

BRAK!

Souji membanting pintu rumah pamannya yang ternyata berjarak satu jengkal dari titik awal ia dikejar si om pocong. "Nanakoooo!" teriaknya begitu melihat Nanako yang sedang menonton acara BGBI alias Boy Girl Band Inaba.

"Ih, oniichan kenapa sih? Kayak orang kesetanan aja!" seru Nanako ketika melihat anak dari tukang mi ayam itu ngos-ngosan sambil minum air jamban.

"Di-Di depan! Di depan ada pocong yang ngejar-ngejar aku!" Souji menunjuk-nunjuk pintu utama rumah keluarga Dojima. (Souji: "Fuuu~ biasalah orang ganteng, selalu dikejar-kejar sama manusia maupun setan!"/Fo: "O atuh ooo! Gantengan juga si bapak hansip daripada elu!"/Souji: "Oh, gitu ya? O atuuuh!"/Fo: "Halah ngaleyeud sia maneh, cabs!")

"Apa? Pocong?" Nanako terkena serangan jantung mendengar ucapan Souji. Jadi, kalo Nanako mati salahin Souji aja ye! Timpuk dia pake batako!

"Owh em ji! Nanako, kamu kenapa say? Jawab aku!" Souji mengguncang-guncang tubuh Nanako dengan kekuatan 9 SR.

"Aku... aku fans beradh om pocong! Mau minta tanda tangannyaaa!"

TOWEWEWEW

"Apa sih Nanakooo?" Souji sweatdropped.

BRAK

Tiba-tiba saja pintu rumah terbuka dan terlihatlah si om pocong yang berdiri sambil bawa kecrekan. (Idih mau mangkal di mana cyin pake acara bawa kecrekan segala?)

BRAK

Pintu menabrak dinding dan menyebabkan pintu itu kembali tertutup. Okay, pocong has K.O.-ed! Tapi, ternyata usaha si pocong tak berhenti begitu saja. Ia menyundul pintu itu dengan kepala yang penuh benjol es krim tumpuk tiga.

"PO-PO-POCOOOONG!" teriak Souji dan Nanako histeris. Teriakan mereka semakin histeris ketika si pocong melompat-lompat mendekati mereka.

"Oniichan! Aku kira dia artis, ternyata dia setaaan!" teriak Nanako sambil gedeg-gedeg kayak orang ayan.

"Iiih, saya bukan setan mbak! Saya orang kok!" kata si pocong itu tiba-tiba. Baik Souji maupun Nanako cengo ketika si pocong membuka kain kafan sebagian kepalanya. Dan benar saja, dia bukan setan! Karena ia adalah manusia dengan wajah yang sangat mirip dengan abang tukang siomay.

"Ternyata kamu bukan setan toh," desah Souji lega. "Lantas kenapa kamu memakai baju itu dan mengejarku?"

"Saya memakai baju ini karena ada pagelaran mas, saya mau minta tolong mas buat ngencengin iketannya. Abis... semuanya pada sibuk nyiapin alat-alat ansamble! "

"Oh, begindang..." Souji manggut-manggut sambil mengencangkan tali pocong.

"Mas, jangan lupa ya nonton pagelarannya Grenade! Seru loh! Ada drama Arab-Papuanya, vocal group, solo vocal, robot dance, sama ansamble! Nonton ya mas!" (Fo: "Saya juga ada loh! Di bagian ansamble!"/Nanako: "Kayaknya nggak ada yang nanya juga deh ya..."/Fo: "-_-")

"Iya, iya, aku pasti nonton!"

"Okeh, makasih ya mas!" pocong jadi-jadian itu langsung melompat-lompat keluar dari rumah milik keluarga Dojima. Souji hanya tersenyum tipis mengingat betapa hebohnya ia melihat pocong yang ternyata aktor untuk drama Grenade. Sementara itu jauh di belakang Souji dan Nanako berdiri seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang dengan baju putih panjang...

.

**-selesai-**

* * *

><p>Yeyeyeyeeeeey~ uhuy~ selesaaaai~<p>

Entah kenapa, kok tiba-tiba Grenade keluar yah? Wadooooh... -_- Yah sudahlah, yang penting: **I'M GRENADE AND I'M PROUD**!

Review? :D


End file.
